Tales in Tonami
by anreg
Summary: This is a ‘side-story’ of sorts to "Life the Saitoh Fujita Way". It explores some of the encounters between Saitoh Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio while they both lived in the Kurasawa’s household in Tonami after the Boshin War.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Author's Note: This is a 'side-story' of sorts to the collection of 30 Romance ficlets called, Life the Saitoh Fujita Way, which is posted on ffnet. This series explores some of the encounters between Hajime and Tokio while they both lived in the Kurasawa's household in Tonami. Chronologically Tales in Tonami occurs between Chapters 11 and 12 of Life the Saitoh Fujita Way.

Tales in Tonami – The Beginning

"Tokio-san?"

"Yes, what is it, Kurasawa-san?"

"A new resident will be arriving in a few days. He may be someone you know. I understand he fought outside Aizu castle during the war."

"Oh?" I respond with interest in my voice. There were many people who fought there during the Boshin War, far too many for me to know each one of them, but I suppose it could be possible.

"He was the commander of the Shinsengumi troops stationed there," I tell the girl. Certainly he was well known by everyone who was there at the time.

My breath catches in my throat. That can only be Saitoh-san. "Ah." I respond, my voice noncommittal and void of emotion.

"There was some business concerning him, between my husband, Heijeimon, and Matsudaira Katamori. I don't know what it was, but the result is that Saitoh Hajime will be living here at least temporarily."

Another mouth to feed, and another person to contribute dirty laundry to the wash, I think as I narrow my eyes. He and I did not always have the most….the most amiable encounters. It started out pleasantly enough, but went it downhill a bit after that training incident.

Even though I know who he is, I won't reveal that to Kurasawa-san, at least not yet. Before the fighting in Aizu started he was assigned to help train the Joushitai, the group of women combatants to which I belonged. Such an arrogant man; arrogant and interesting, I have to admit to myself.

I never thought that I would see him again. The surviving Shinsengumi members were taken away, and we never saw them after we were defeated. I always wondered what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Tales in Tonami – The Arrival

The clatter of horse's hooves echoes in the courtyard; Kurasawa-san and our new lodger must have arrived. I wonder if he was informed that I am also a member of this household.

"Tokio-chan, they are here, let's go out and greet them."

"I will be right there, Kurasawa-san." I try to straighten my yukata a bit and then reach up to tuck some stray hairs back to where they belong.

Only Kami knows why I am even bothering. He was really nothing to me. Well, that is not entirely true. I found him attractive in his own way, but it was quite one-sided, on my part. There were times when I am sure that he was less than happy that I lived at the castle, especially that day I managed to land a lucky blow on his rib cage when he was training the group of women combatants to which I belonged. I smile a bit to myself at that memory. I think he learned to never belittle me again, since it only happened that once. He behaved himself around me after that.

By the time Kurasawa-san and I get outside both men have dismounted, and one of the boys is leading the animals toward the barn.

"Welcome home husband," she says to Hiejieumon-san, bowing respectfully. Then she turns to Saitou-san, bowing again, "I am Kurasawa-san's wife. Welcome to our humble home. We hope that you enjoy your stay. It is an honor to have the third captain as our guest."

Turning to me, and resting a hand on my shoulder, she introduces me to him, "This is Takagi Tokio; she is a boarder here, also. Tokio-san, this is Saitoh Hajime, captain of the Shinsengumi's third unit. The men of the Shinsengumi will always be held in high regard by those of us who lived in Aizu."

Yes, I agree with her, they did their best to protect us. In my opinion the way things ended for them was shameful. They deserved more respect. With that introduction, I give the man I gracious bow, "It is an honor to see you again, Saitoh-san."

Kurasawa-san raises a brow a bit before she breaks out in a smile, "Ah, you two know each other then. Excellent!"

Giving both of the women a polite bow I respond to their greetings, "Thank you, I am pleased to be here. Yes, Takagi-san and I were previously introduced." I smirk as I remember some of our encounters. Some were more pleasant than others. I glance in her direction. If I remember correctly, she used to keep an eye on me. I found it very amusing. Will she still do that now that I am a member of this household?

I never thought I would ever see the woman again. She may be easy on the eyes, but she has a stubborn streak that can erupt to the surface if one isn't careful. I do not really have time for temperamental women. But she was never afraid of me, or intimidated by me. I can't say that about many people, man or woman. Back in Aizu I noticed that she showed a bit more than just a passing interest in me.

There was something about her, a kind of determination; the type of thing that you would expect to see in a man, and admire. What does that type of attitude get a woman? I am reluctant to admit it to myself, but there is a small part of me that is glad to see her again, although the rest of me can't imagine why.

I stand aside as Hiejieumon-san, his wife, and Saitoh-san walk past me. The men have to be hungry and they might want a bath, having traveled so far today. Dutifully, I trail behind the group that makes its way into the house. There is food prepared and waiting.

I wonder what this new houseguest will really mean. I wonder if he and I will be able to tolerate each other's presence on a daily basis in these close quarters. We did not see each other that much, except for that month of daily training before the war started. I shake my head. Who am I trying to deceive? Only myself. I am truly glad that he is here, I realize, as my heart beats a little faster.


	3. Chapter 3 Put Your Best Foot Forward

Tales in Tonami – Starting Out With Your Best Foot Forward

The after dinner clean-up is almost finished, and the men have just returned from the bathhouse. I hope that the temperature of the water was to his liking. I will have to ask him, since stoking the fire is my job, and having the bath water either too hot or too cool can cause some men to become cranky. The last thing I want to see in this house is a cranky Saitoh-san. I had the dubious pleasure of viewing that a few times in Aizu Wakamatsu. Fortunately, his unpleasant attitude was only directed at me once.

After I put away the last of the kitchen utensils, used at dinner, and set out the things we will need to prepare breakfast, I walk down the hall, intending to retire to my room for the evening.

The Kurasawas live in a large farmhouse that was built many years ago, a generation before either Hiejieumon-san or his wife were born. I imagine that at one time the extended family, including grandparents, must have been quite large due to its two-story structure and many rooms. A house like this is a blessing during a time such as this, when so many were exiled here to Tonami. The Kurasawas are generous in sharing what they have with those of us who lost everything, but our lives.

As I walk past the main room, I notice that a single lantern is lit, and a lone figure sits quietly in the dim light. I really do not have to poke my head into the room to know who it is. I recognize him. In Aizu it got so that I could pick out his form in a crowd. Such a foolish girl, I am, I think to myself with disgust. I spent so much of my time back then, keeping my eye on him, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"Takagi-san."

I hesitate at hearing my name and then return the greeting, "Good evening, Saitoh-san."

Why I spoke to her I do not know. The words just slipped through my lips before I could contain them. I scowl at myself. Now that I have started a conversation with her, I need to either continue it, or finish it properly. To do otherwise would be impolite.

I am going to be living under the same roof as this woman, and it would not do to start off on the wrong foot on my first day here. No, the memory of sore ribs has remained with me for a very long time. I acquired those due to a verbal indiscretion towards her on the first day I trained the group of women combatants to which she belonged. Not that she would ever have the chance to give me sore ribs again, but she does do a lot of the cooking from what I understand. Dinner tonight was delicious, and if I manage to annoy her again, like I did that day in Aizu, I can just imagine what my portion will taste like the next time she prepares a meal.

"So, how did you arrive here?" I continue. It is none of my business, but I find myself wanting to talk to her, and can think of nothing else to say to her.

Taking his questioning as an invitation to join him, I walk into the room and sit facing him, a respectable distance away. "It is a long story," I reply.

"I have time."

"It is rather boring." I respond

"I don't care."

"My father was a retainer and friend of the old Matsudaira," I begin. "Kurasawa-san was, also."

I am not even going to mention my sister, Tami, to this man. She was with me at the castle. We were part of the inner guard, the Johei. He knows that already. Katamori-sama insisted that Saitoh train with us to make sure our skills were up to the proper standards. I do not know why he did not trust Akaoka Dainosuke, who was Teru-hime's personal trainer. He worked with us before Saitoh-san arrived in Aizu in the spring of 1868. Our job was to stay inside the castle compound to protect Teru-hime and Katamori's two secondary wives.

"After the war my mother and father were allowed to return to Edo with my brother, but I was in a group sent to Tonami. My parents, of course, were worried about me being here alone. But the Kurasawas offered to take me in, much to the relief of my family".

I do not know why I continue, since what I say next is really not his concern. "They did not have an heir, and my parents have my younger brother, Morinusuke. There has been some talk, but nothing definite, yet." I am going to leave it at that. Perhaps he can guess what the talk is about from what I said. It is too early to reveal that I may be adopted into the Kurasawa family.

I listen to her story in silence, feigning interest in order to appear polite. In the long run, I guess it doesn't hurt to know something of her background. That sort of information could become useful in the future. The way she talks about our hosts not having an heir makes me speculate that they have her in mind for that role.

"What about you, Saitoh-san? What brought you here to Tonami?" I ask the man. It is only fair of me to do so after answering him.

"Feh, it doesn't matter, and it is too late to speak of it now. Perhaps another time," I tell her, evading her question. She doesn't need to know about my close brush with death, courtesy of a Meiji execution squad. I was willing to die to protect the Bakufu, if necessary. But the thought of being cut down by an executioner without the opportunity to fight back, and die an honorable death, turns my stomach.

I suppose that I should be annoyed that he put me off, refusing to answer me. However, tonight I will give him the benefit of doubt. It is very late. He did travel by horseback over a long distance today. Even a man like him has to be tired.

"Very well, you will have to tell me some other time, then," I say, bowing low to him. "If you will excuse me, I am tired and will retire for the evening." Rising to me feet I turn to walk away, but stop and turn back to him.

"Saitoh-san, excuse me but…"

"Yes," I look to her as I sense her movement halt.

"Was the temperature of the bath water this evening agreeable?"

Her odd question almost causes me to startle. I will never understand some of the things that seem to be important to women. "Quite," I respond, short and to the point. Due to the many times I had to bathe in freezing river water, I find any temperature above that very sufficient. I did not even give the state of the bathwater a passing thought tonight. But now that she mentions it, I did find it soothing.

After he answers I bow to him once more, and then make my way to the hall and continue up the stairs to my room. Perhaps it was the temperature of the bathwater that made him behave in such a pleasant manner this evening. Either that or it was the substantial and delicious dinner I prepared this evening.

She didn't seem too put out by my refusal to answer her question about why I am here. That is good. Perhaps she will spare doing any alterations to my breakfast tomorrow morning, I think to myself, a bit amused.

Living in the same household with her may prove to be entertaining. I remember she was not like most women; her attitude was not like most of her gender. She is still as pleasant to look at, as she was back in Aizu, maybe even a little more so. But I do have to shake my head at her parting question. Bath water?


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking New Ground

**30 Romances Theme**: Garden Vista

Tales in Tonami – Breaking New Ground

April 1871

Stopping in my tracks, I am surprised to see a lone figure out in the garden. I decide to stand back and watch her for a few minutes. That cultivating tool is heavy, I don't see how she can lift it up, much less swing it over her head. But she does, hitting the ground in a rhythmic motion, but not making much progress in the hard ground. She doesn't seem deterred.

Now that this household has more mouths to feed, mine included, the garden has to be enlarged. It is a matter of survival. Finally, I move from my viewpoint and approach her.

"What do you think you are doing," it is more of a statement than a question.

"Preparing the garden for planting."

"I can see that woman."

"Then why ask me."

That doesn't even deserve a response. She knows very well why I said what I did.

"I told you that I would do that when I finished helping Kurasawa-san."

"I know, but you have so much to do already, and I am quite capable of doing this myself."

I give her a derisive snort. She is just over five feet tall, and slightly built. After living in these sparse conditions, she can't weigh much more than a hundred pounds, if even that. But what she lacks in body mass, she makes up in determination. I have to give her credit for that, and I learned in Aizu not to belittle what she decides to do, so I just keep my mouth shut.

I can make more progress in five minutes than she can in a half an hour. Walking over to her, I remove the tool from her hands and start working. I notice the flushed skin on her face and the beads of sweat on her forehead. Stubborn, stubborn woman, I think to myself.

With a sigh of resignation I relinquish my digging tool. I know that I could never win a battle with him over a garden implement. Now if it were a battle of wills, I could hold my own, but never in the physical arena.

It is really better for him to do this. He will do it more quickly than I could. That will allow me to get this space planted sooner, which means that it can be harvested sooner. It is a practical matter, and having the extra room to grow vegetables is necessary for survival.

I walk over to the old sakura tree by the garden's edge and settle myself down in the welcome shade of its blossoms. This tree will provide more shade when the leaves fully sprout, but now the blooms provide a most glorious canopy. It is only early spring and although the sun is shining, it does not give much warmth. But I am feeling overheated due to working so hard, so the small amount of shade feels good for a while. I remember that the sakura were blooming in Aizu when I first met Saitoh-san.

I turn my gaze back to him. I think that I could sit here and watch him all day. His movements are so fluid and graceful, which is not surprising for a former master of the sword, even though it is only a garden tool that he now holds in his hands.

I smirk to myself. She probably doesn't realize that I know she is watching me. If it was any other person, I would have called out, 'Ahou, don't you have anything better to do?' But I won't do that to her. Let her look all she wants; it is of no consequence to me, or at least that is what I'm trying to lead myself to believe.

Feeling a little cooler and letting out a yawn, I stretch my arms and rise to my feet. He has made so much progress, during my short rest, that I can now go behind him and pick any big rocks, or large weeds out of the patch. The ground will be smoother for planting that way.

Helping him with the garden makes me wonder what it would be like to spend the rest of my life working beside him. I realize that I will most likely never find out. So I will enjoy today, and any other days that I am given to be in his presence, whether he notices me or not.


	5. Chapter 5 Woodcutting

Tales in Tonami – Woodcutting

Late May 1871

Tonami is located in the northern part of the country, where winter is harsh and unforgiving. All of the wood for heating and cooking must be gathered, cut and stored in a dry place, during the summer. Being the youngest and strongest adult male in the household, the task of putting in the winter's wood supply falls on me. It is probably too early to begin cutting next winter's firewood, but by starting now, it will have more time to dry which will cause it to burn hotter and cleaner when it is finally needed.

I am used to slicing into things other than tree trunks, but my skill with the sword does give me an edge when it comes to working with an axe. Rhythm and precision are a requisite for both activities. The small grove of trees is just beyond the field next to the path that leads to the river. The trees I am falling are such that the trunk, once cut into pieces, is small enough in diameter to use in household fires without having to be split again. This saves time, since no extra work is needed.

Takagi-san. She shows her stubborn determination, again, on yet another task by insisting to help me with this. All I can do is to smirk and shake my head at the thought. She and I hitched the horse to the cart this morning, since the wood I am cutting is too far from the house for a person to carry there. 

This time she even enlisted the help of the three children in the household. As I continue to busy myself with the actual felling of the trees, and cutting the trunks in pieces, Takagi-san and the children load the cart with the wood that I already cut. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her smiling at them. I can also hear the encouraging words she sends their way to help them with their task. I allow myself a small smile at this. I think that with her nature she could convince anyone, not just children, to do whatever she bids. 

That is not all I see. I notice the stray hairs that frame her face, the way she bends over to pick up an arm load of wood that is much too heavy for a person of her size to carry, and I notice the sweat that streaks down her face and neck, dampening the collar of her work yukata. I also see how she stops to stretch her back muscles after she deposits the wood she was carrying into the cart. She often asks more of her body than it is physically capable of doing. If she isn't more careful, she will break down before her time, which for some reason, I find to be a rather disturbing thought.

Harsh conditions bring out both the best and the worst in people. Such conditions create an environment in which a woman can be judged, exposing her true temperament and values. A woman performing a difficult physical task bares herself to the world because she does not have the luxury of hiding behind the deception created by fancy dress or schooled manners. 

She insists that the children sit and rest for a few minutes at regular intervals. But she does not allow that for herself. I know she is tired, because she doesn't look my way as often as usual. Most of the time when we work together, she steals glances in my direction almost constantly, or at least that is how it seems to me. 

I am sure that she will continue to work, or at least try to, as long as I stay out here. That is why I will stop cutting as soon as the cart is filled. I know that is the only way that she will be convinced to stop and return to the house. In fact I will not even cut enough to fill the cart. I will be sure that a space is left at the rear for her and the children to sit so they can ride back to the house. 

The repetitive task I am doing allows me to think and reflect on my life. I have to say that I find the honest sweat of a woman at work to be quite appealing, and I am just beginning to admit to myself that I find her at least mildly appealing.


	6. Chapter 6 River Conversation

Tales in Tonami – Conversation By the River

June 1871

I was not part of this household during the last harvest season, so I had no hand in helping collect and preserve food for last winter's use. At the end of last winter there was barely enough to keep everyone alive. I vowed that things would be different this year. With Hajime-san's help I expanded the garden. This year we will have a much larger harvest of root vegetables that can be stored in pits dug in the ground and insulated with straw for use over the next winter. I will also dry or pickle as many cabbage leaves as I can spare from our daily needs.

It is also time to start catching and drying fish for winter use. Catching and drying them earlier in the season was my idea. That is why Hajime-san is spending the day at the river today, fishing. I promised to bring him a bento lunch when I came by to collect the morning's catch. That way I can start processing the fish and not have so many to do at once. I suspect that it is also an attempt on my part to have a little time alone with him, not that he cares about that.

I hear her soft footsteps approaching. She told me she would bring me lunch. Although I told her not to bother, she is here anyway. I knew she would be. She is a woman who does what she wants to do, if she thinks it is the right thing, regardless of what anyone tells her.

His back is to me as I walk toward the riverbank. I smile because I am sure that he knows I am close by. I do not think that anyone could sneak up on the third captain, no matter how hard they might try.

"Takagi-san," I say in way of greeting. I haven't even turned around, but I recognized her distinctive footsteps, light like a cat's. She has enough stealth to sneak up on almost anyone, but not me.

Unwrapping the bento from the cloth that binds it, I set it down between us, as I take a place beside him. I sit as close to him as propriety will allow. I wonder if he will notice.

I give an inner smirk at how close she dares to sit to me. I noticed a long time ago that she took a great interest in me. I have never let her know that the interest is growing mutual. For certain reasons, it is not possible for her to know that, at least not now. 

As I slowly enjoy the lunch that this woman prepared for me, my curiosity gets the best of me. "So, Tokio-san," I begin. "What sort of things do you dream about?"

My, what a personal question! I am surprised, but not offended. We have lived under the same roof for almost four months, long enough to be on a first name basis, so perhaps long enough for him to ask something like that. 

"Ah, what do I dream about?" I say to him with a wry smile on my face. "Well, when I first arrived here, I dreamt about not being hungry all of the time." At last winter's end there was not always enough to eat. It will be different at the end of next winter, because I made sure the garden was enlarged so we could grow more things that can be stored for winter use.

"Surely that can't be all," I respond to her. I do remember when I first arrived. She probably didn't think that anyone noticed, but I did. There wasn't much food to stretch among us, but my plate and those of the three children who also live in this household, always seemed to have a bit more on them than the plates of the rest of the residents.

I have an idea where those extra helpings came from. It could have only been from her portion. I can understand why she shared hers with the children. But why she would share her food with me is a mystery. I finally concluded that it was because, being the youngest adult male in the household, most of the heavy work falls to me, and she could see how much weight I was losing after I had been here for only a short time.

At winter's end she was so thin that she was to the point of being unhealthy. 

"No, that is not all I dream about," I tell him with a warm smile. "I dream about having a family some day." Is it even appropriate for me to speak of these things to him? Sighing, I realize that I need to have a husband for my dream to come true, and other than the man sitting beside me, there is no one near my age living close by. 

"Isn't that what every woman dreams of?" I quickly add as I glance in his direction. I hope that he did not notice the blush that I feel creeping across my cheeks. 

Hm. So she wants children. She would need a man in her life for that to happen. I am very amused at her glance and the growing pink glow on her face. I always knew I would marry at some point in my life. It is necessary if one wants their family line to continue. But I never gave the matter any serious thought. I always assumed that one woman would be just as good as another. But that was before I met Tokio. She has a smile that would warm the heart of even the coldest man, me included.

"How about you, Hajime-san? What do you dream about?" I ask him. It is a fair question, now.

"I have never given it much thought. I have always had my duty to fulfill. That was always my prime objective," I tell her with conviction. In the past my duty defined my life. Perhaps it will be the same way in the future. However, for right now, my life is defined by the will to survive, and the desire to help those around me to do the same thing.

Now that he has finished eating, I need to focus on the task at hand. As long as he had food to finish, I could just sit near him and enjoy his company. I find it a bit odd how satisfying it feels to sit by his side, to be in his presence. 

"I had better take the fish and head back to the house." I tell him with regret in my voice. I want to get a head start on these, before he brings back more this evening.

"They are already gutted," I tell her. Gutted, strung through the gills and dangling in the cold water to keep fresh. I had time, so why not find something constructive to do. I frown to myself when I realize that my true motivation for cleaning them was to help her. I am not always moved to action just to be helpful. 

"Thank you, Hajime-san. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Is that the correct word? Perhaps he did it out of boredom. Fishing does involve a lot of waiting; fish only seem to take the hook when they are in the mood. No matter. Him cleaning the fish for me saves me work, regardless of why he did it. Not that I mind cleaning fish, but now I can begin to fasten them to the drying racks as soon as I get home. 

I brought a basket with shoulder straps with me, so I could carry his catch home on my back. It will be easier that way. Kneeling down, I hold it steady on the ground as he lowers the first string of fish inside. "Those are beautiful," I murmur appreciatively. His hand lightly brushes mine, as he releases his catch into the container. I feel a fire within me at his brief touch. Tokio, do not be so needy, I tell myself.

I merely nodded to her when she thanked me for being thoughtful. Me thoughtful? Has anyone ever looked at me in that light before? I doubt it, especially when I was captain of the third unit. These fish make a heavy load, a good start on next winter's food supply. 

After putting the second batch of fish in her basket I ask her to stand while I hoist it up so she can slip her arms through the shoulder straps. I make sure that the straps are not twisted. It would not do to have them dig into her flesh on her walk home, leaving a bruise or a sore spot on her shoulder. My growing concern for her surprises me. I have only cared about my own affairs. I have never needed or wanted anyone. 

"I will be home in time for dinner," I inform her. "I can also help you get what I catch this afternoon spread out to dry." She will have to clean up after cooking the evening meal, so I will do what I can to help her.

After adjusting the basket he hands me the empty bento container rewrapped in the cloth. "Thank you, Hajime-san. I will see you later this afternoon. Good luck. I hope the fish are hungry this afternoon." Along with my parting comment, I send him a smile. These fish are heavy but the memory of my short time with him this afternoon will help the load seem lighter.

I watch as she turns from me and takes the path home, disappearing into the heavy vegetation that surrounds the riverbank. Picking up my fishing pole and baiting the hook, I know that I have some things to consider. Some of those things concern her.


	7. Chapter 7 Life Will Take a Twist

Tales in Tonami – Life Will Take a Twist

Early July 1871

It seems that a couple of months before I arrived here in Tonami, Kurasawa Hiejieumon's adoptive parents, the Uenos, took in a refuge. Her name is Shinoda Yaso, the daughter of a mid-ranking samurai. Except for an uncle, the younger brother of her father, she is now alone in this world, having lost the rest of her family during the Bakumatsu.

As it was explained to me, in order to inherit the estate of her father, she must marry and stay married for at least three years. If she doesn't, her father's assets and real property will be transferred to her uncle.

It is puzzling that she must be married for that length of time, but perhaps that is to insure that she will have some heirs to take care of her, if something were to happen to her husband. Hiejieumon-san first told me of this woman on the day we journeyed to Tonami. At the time I wondered why he was telling me. The situation made me feel uneasy.

Now I know why. From the very beginning he saw me as a possible match for this woman. There are really no other men her age in the vicinity. Most unattached men are quite old, and the remaining are merely young boys. I am loathe to fill the role of a husband for this woman. I have my own agenda in life. I know who I want for a wife and Shinoda Yaso is not the one.

Matsudaira Katamori, Daimyo of Aziu, and Hiejieumon-san literally kept my head attached to my body and prevented me from being an example of what happens to people who refuse to buckle under to the Meiji dogs. Those of us who fought on after the Battle of Toba Fushima were all targets for their revenge. I was just luckier than most, because the right people knew me.

I am a friend of Katamori's; Katamori is a friend of Hiejieumon; Hiejieumon had curried enough favor with the local authorities that he could ask a favor without any of them even giving it a second thought. The particular favor was to relocate me to Tonami, rather than to send me to the great beyond. Politics and many politicians stink like rotten fish. Instead of dispensing justice and fairness, they dispense rewards to a chosen few, and corruption that affects many innocents. I get nothing but severely irritated when I think of these things, even though I was a beneficiary, this time.

So the way I see it, I owe Hiejieumon Kurasawa and by extension his family, the Uenos, a life debt. They saved mine and I need to repay them in some way. Marrying Yaso is the repayment they desire from me. The problem is Tokio. I finally admitted to myself, what I refused to believe for much of the time that I have known her. I want her for my wife.

She is fair minded, industrious, and kind, but firm with children. She also takes no crap from me, insisting that I treat her in a respectful way. I give her respect, because she has earned respect. Who would have thought that I, the ruthless captain of the third unit, would wax poetic about a mere woman. I smirk to myself. She is no mere woman. Her spirit is generous, but her determination is as hard as nails, putting most men to shame.

But my future with her will need to wait until I am free of what I feel is an obligation that I cannot refuse to fulfill.


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Surprise

**30 Romances Theme:** Disheveled; In the Rain; Thunder

After the Boshin War, during the exile in Tonami, both Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio lived with the Kurasawa family. In August 1871 they officially adopted Tokio as their daughter. This is just a fictional glimpse into the life of these two as they go about their normal daily tasks.

Tales in Tonami - A Summer Surprise

Mid-July 1871

I hear the rumbling in the distance, a sure sign that a summer storm is coming our way. Quickly, I finish splitting the last few small pieces of wood into kindling for the kitchen hearth. None too soon, either. As the last of my labor is gathered into my arms, the first big drops start to fall. At first they are few, but soon more follow.

Ducking into the kitchen I find Kurasawa-san tending to supper, "Where do you want this?" With a nod of her head she indicates the woodbin in the corner. It is a good thing that I stocked it with larger pieces earlier. There would be no sense in bringing wet wood into the kitchen to be used tonight. Carefully arranging the kindling to one side, I catch her question.

"Hajime-san, have you seen Tokio-chan?" she asks.

Tokio-san is much too old to be referred to in that manner. But I hear that the Kurasawas intend to officially adopt her one of these days. Older women often refer to their grown daughters using 'chan'. My mother did that to Katsu, and it drove my sister crazy. I have to laugh at that memory. I often tried to needle my sister just for fun, so I relished the muttering that resulted almost every time Katsu heard our mother call her Katsu-chan.

"She went out to the garden earlier. She said she was going to dig some daikon for supper. Isn't she back yet?" I reply.

"No, she isn't, and from the sound of things we are in for quite a storm this afternoon."

Kurasawa-san is right about that. Not only are the raindrops hitting the roof more forcefully now, than when I came in, but the wind has come up. "I will go out and see what is keeping her," I offer.

"Thank you, Hajime-san. Maybe she needs some help digging the radishes. If they are large and deep, it is not an easy task. But tell her to just forget it for now. I don't want her soaked, or she might catch cold," the elderly woman instructs.

Before I can move there is a flash of light, a cracking rumble, and the whole house shakes. It is a sure sign that lighting struck somewhere close by. With that, I grab my summer haori off the hook by the door and go out to the yard to brave the wind, and what is now a driving rainstorm, lightening and all. The garden is not far from the porch, but it is far enough away for one to get a good soaking during the time it takes to get back to the house, if it is raining hard.

My long strides quickly carry me across the yard and to the gate in the garden fence. At first I do not see Tokio-san. But what does catch my eye is a very large branch that obviously fell from the big tree near the edge of the garden, when Kurasawa-san and I saw the flash and heard the cracking noise, as we stood in the kitchen.

Scanning the scene, I finally see her. There on the ground in a heap, not far from the end of that large branch, is Tokio-san and her basket of rather big daikon, which are now scattered on the ground. Her hair is dripping wet and some strands have loosened from her bun, giving her a disheveled look, which is quite the opposite of her usually tidy self. If she didn't look so forlorn, I might have smirked.

"What happened to you?" I ask as reach her side and kneel, noticing her hand on her right ankle.

"Oh Hajime-san, I am so glad you are here!" she replies with a twinge of pain in her voice.

"Why didn't you come back to the house when it started to rain?" I question her. We can't stay out here for long. She is so wet already, that the light-weight fabric of her summer yukata is sticking to her skin in enough places on her upper body to leave little to the imagination.

"I tried, but I tripped as I ran out of the way of that falling branch. I think I twisted my ankle because when I try to get up and stand on it, I can't," she explains to me.

Letting out a sigh, I realize that I am going to have to throw propriety to the wind. I could help her to stand, and support her by standing at her side as she slowly limped to the house, or I could scoop her up in my arms and carry her back there in a matter of seconds. If it were a warm and sunny day, I would opt for the first, but it is not.

"I need to get you back to the house, as soon as possible, before you get any wetter," I tell her against the force of the wind. "And since you can't walk, there is only one way to do that, and you will have to forgive me, but there is no place for modesty or decorum during this storm." Lightening can strike twice in the same place, and she needs to get away from this tree.

I nod to him in understanding, guessing what he has in mind. "Can you manage the radishes, too? Kurasawa-san needs them for dinner," I reveal to him.

Women are often idiots. Here she is in the driving rain with an injured ankle; she barely escaped being hit by the end of that enormous branch, and her biggest concern is making sure we bring the radishes back with us? Kami. I will never understand women.

Trying not to sound too exasperated, I answer, "Yes, I think that I can manage both you and the radishes." I don't even like radishes that much. I eat them, but it defies logic that I would go out of my way in a storm to retrieve them. But I will do it for her.

Returning to a standing position, I bend down and gather her daikon, placing them back in the basket, and handing it to her, "Here, you hang onto these." I will fetch her digging tool later. Then I scoop her, along with her treasure, into my arms. I try to keep my eyes away from her body, but it is hard not to stare. The fabric of a summer yukata is so thin, and when it is wet, well, what can I say.

Strong arms lift me from the wet ground and securely hold me against a firm body as I clutch my basket of daikon. I cannot help the blush that I know must be causing my cheeks to turn a warm shade of pink, in spite of the cold rain that is hitting my face. If only he knew how I felt right now. I have made a place for him in my heart, but I would never let him know that.

This late afternoon storm is unyielding, but I get her back to the house in a hurry, once I have her in my grasp. Kurasawa-san is waiting for us on the covered porch with a blanket in hand, quickly draping it over the girl in my arms as soon as we reach shelter. She undoubtedly knows how immodest a wet summer yukata can become.

"She tripped and fell, twisting her ankle when she tried to avoid being hit by a branch that fell from that old sakura tree next to the garden. This was the quickest and safest way to get her back here," I let out to explain my actions.

Kurasawa-san nods in agreement. She is sensible enough to know that safety is more important than propriety. Normally, only a father, brother or husband would dare carry a woman this way, and the father or brother would only do it if absolutely necessary for some solid reason, like what happened this afternoon.

The older woman leads the way and I follow to Tokio's room. The faint scent of sakura greets me as I enter. It is the first time that I have been in here, and I take a quick look around, before gently settling my charge down on a cushion that Kurasawa-san placed on the floor.

I let out a sigh of regret when he releases me. The accidental twisting of my ankle had a very pleasant and unexpected result. To be held in his arms, even under these circumstances, is something that I will not soon forget. During the months that we have lived together in this household, I have come to know him, and love him. He is an honorable, hardworking man, and possesses values that I believe in.

"I will need to wrap her ankle to keep it from swelling," the elderly woman informs me. "You know where the bandages are. Can you please fetch them for me? I also need to help her change into dry things, so please slide the shoji shut when you leave and knock before you reenter,"

"Yes, Kurasawa-san," I reply. Leaving the room, I think about what I saw in there, and how it felt to hold her in my arms. She was cold and wet when I first picked her up, but by the time I got her to her room, she had warmed from my body heat. What I wouldn't give to feel her warmth beside me in another situation. But that will never be, at least not in the near future.

Yaso's predicament is being discussed; tentative plans are being made. I just have to agree to be the one to solve her problem. I owe Kurasawa Hiejieumon my life, so I can hardly refuse, even if it means delaying the plans that I am carefully crafting for my own life.

Author's Note:

If you want to read what happens next, please read these chapters of Life the Saitoh Fujita Way in the following order: Chapters 12, 4, 5, 17, 18.

Then read all three chapters of With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies? .

Next read A Long Awaited Reunion, then go back to Life the Saitoh Fujita Way, Chapter 6.

When I first started this, I was only going to write a few unrelated vignettes about this couple, using themes from the 30 Romances Live Journal. Things quickly morphed into a series of tales about how the Fujitas met and some of the things that happened to them during their life. Life the Saitoh/Fujita Way will be posted with the chapters in the correct sequence on the MediaMiner(dot)org web site.

www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/view(underscore)st(dot)php/150648


End file.
